Regrets in the Lonely Stary Sky
by Riuka Heartfilia
Summary: Destruction, genocide, and tears. Once something is done it can't be undone no matter how much someone wishes it to be, even if you accidentally killed and entire country. What do you regret? -Fiore Online Oneshot!


**Hi peoples been like four billion years since I wrote something! So I've decided to write a little oneshot here with more to come hopefully later. This takes place in a future Fairy Tail Universe with only OCs, mine and others, with refrence to the original timeline such as same last names, cities, ect. So without a second more to lose here is the story! This storyhas no beta by the way :3**

* * *

**Riuka Heartfilia's POV**_  
_

My heart pounded in my chest as I saw the glowing red light shooting into the air. One would think of the glow to be beautiful or majestic. The ignorant person who thought that would most likely look directly at it as it burned their eyes into ash because of the brightness. My team and I had already taken the precautions and had protection from the light over our eyes. However we were never prepred, and never will be prepared, for what happened next. The light was not supposed to be that bright, not that powerful. It not only destroyed the invention from which it came but also many parts of the laboratory. I watched it shimmer with grace as it blasted skyward into the night sky.

The radiation and energy coming from it probably killed many around the area in the lab on the floating city. Yet those were only a small percentage of the people who died that day. From the glimmering light's power, from us, we killed them. Other people also died, enough to fill more than a city, more than a country, but an entire continent. The beam shot out of a cannon straight up until coming to a halt. Then force broke the blood colored laser into needle shaped fragments that fell to the ground, killing dozens of people on each impact.

You are most likely to ask why we built such a weapon. To tell you so I must go to the begining, the world had hit the peak of technology. Everything was perfect, on the outside. Everyone looked happy, but they were not. The humans were selfish, they lusted for power and wanted to keep the technology all for themselves. They became horid and did what ever it took to get more, from killing to slavery you name it.

We wanted to change that. My team and I divised a weapon thwt would save people from greed by destroying all technology on the planet. Origionally The weapon was ment to be a large beam that sent out a signal forcing all technology to power down. But instead...instead...it killed thousands...no billions...all we wanted to do was get rid of the technology so thwt the hate and fighting for it would stop. But alas we failed.

We killed them...

We destroyed them...

We created the light...

The beam of light destroyed most of the lab. I sat their on the ground while the decay of the building and human remains flew passsed me. My head was leaning on someone's shoulder and their arms wrapped arround me protectively as the debris flew passed us. He held me tighter, hoping I wouldn't die. His body was stronger than mine and could withstand more damage yet I still felt bad needing to be protected. We both worked in labs, yet he was more fit then my and my skind and bones. He was showing me his act of kindnes. That is when I had seen it...the light of the underworld had dimmed down and slowly dissapeared.

I looked to my right and I could see th ground, covered in absolutely nothing...everything was gone...a wasteland...we had failed and tooken down everyone with us. The floating city still floated yet the lab and the super weapon now destroyed. Our work was for nothing. I looked up to the one holding me as he saw the pain and guilt in my eyes, "Everything will be alright..." he tried to confort me but alas I cried, for the first time in ten long years.

* * *

**Sorry if it is a litle short, but it is very hepard to type with your tablet...anyways I hoped you liked it. Other stories expanding on thhis will be added soon...hopefully. **

**BTW I like reviews! I like to know what people think :3**


End file.
